


Shag, Marry, Avoid

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, games night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece of silliness for the 'Playing Games' mid-week challenge at Summer Pornathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag, Marry, Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little piece for the fourth mid-week challenge at Summer Pornathon on LJ here: http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/113266.html   
> This week was 'Playing Games'.

It was Saturday night, nobody had any money (except Arthur, who was always loaded) so Gwaine suggested staying in, getting drunk and playing games.

Possibly he might not have said the playing games bit very loudly until they'd already agreed, because Gwaine liked to change the rules around to suit himself. After the last few times had resulted in nudity, public shame, and Lancelot almost getting thrown out of uni, Gwaine’s games had been banned.

“You’re all in?” Gwaine grinned. “Excellent! I thought maybe Shag, Marry, Avoid with a twist…”

“What’s the twist?” Percival asked warily.

“We agreed no more Gwaine games!” Lancelot squeaked. Gwaine ignored him.

“It’s a nice gentle one. Everyone writes down their three choices, I get to read them all out, and then everyone shags the person of their choice.”

“What if you don’t want to be shagged by the person who’s chosen you?” Gwen asked.

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Gwaine waved his hand dismissively. “Lance’ll pick you, you’ll pick him, everyone’s happy.”

“I suppose,” Arthur said carefully. “That as you’re running the game it would be fairer if you didn’t pick.”

“Well…”

“Oh don’t worry,” Arthur grinned, reaching over and patting his knee. “You’ll be on my list.”

Various other heads nodded. It was looking like Gwaine was going to have a _great_ night. He agreed to the terms eagerly, and hurried off to the kitchen to get more beer.

It was a bit odd that everyone seemed to be looking quite so pleased when he got back. And they’d already written out their lists. Merlin handed them to him, looking far too happy. Gwaine guessed he’d put Arthur down, and thought he was finally going to get him. But if Arthur was true to his word then Gwaine was so going to be right in the middle of that.

Lancelot and Gwen were predictable. They’d put each other for both shag and marry, and Gwen had decorated it with a little heart. He wasn’t too surprised at the person they’d both chosen to avoid either.

Leon had picked Morgana to shag, Percival to marry.

“What? He’s a great cook!”

Morgana though, had picked Percival to shag, Leon to marry, and Percival had picked Leon to shag, Morgana to marry.

“We’ll work that out,” Morgana purred, looking far too much like the cat who was about to get the cream. Quite a lot of cream, probably. “Drink up, boys. Great game, Gwaine!”

That was okay, because there was still Arthur and Merlin left. And Arthur had promised…

Merlin, unsurprisingly, had put Arthur down to shag and marry. At least there weren’t any hearts, although Merlin was blushing to the tips of his ears. He’d blush even more once Gwaine had finished with the pair of them.

Grinning, Gwaine unfolded Arthur’s paper.

“I promised,” Arthur reminded him, getting to his feet and hauling Merlin up after him.

Shag Merlin. Marry Merlin. Avoid Gwaine.

As the room rapidly emptied, Gwaine realised he’d featured on every single list. Just not in the way he’d hoped.   Crap game.

He swiped open his phone. Maybe Elyan was free…

 

 


End file.
